


bathroom break!

by bhakugo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kinda) angry sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Hinata, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, aone is salty, dom aone hehe, idk how to tag or what to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhakugo/pseuds/bhakugo
Summary: aone can't handle the fact that he lost to such a cheerful, happy-go-lucky, 10-times-smaller-than-him, petite boy. and he also can't help but want to see what the same orange-haired male on his knees, looking up at him so helplessly and begging.





	bathroom break!

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! its my FIRST TIME on ao3 pls go easy on me! haha! also i'm not a very good writer and i just write for fun and bc i imagine and think abt a lot of things. anyways i hope you enjoy ;-;

no one talked to aone in this situation.

 

no one talked to aone when he was in this state.

 

everyone knew him. knew what he was like when he was quiet, had a dark, scarily calm expression, and a calm, yet terrifying aura. even their coach doesn't want to mess with this kind of aone.

 

aone was just there, sitting on the bench. he watched the ginger head boy giggling with his teammates, blushing at their compliments, getting all jumpy.

 

number 10...

 

aone muttered.

 

the volleyball referee called for a line up. it took a while for aone to stand up for it. he walked over to the line up his team already made, only watching the ginger head smile, looking up at the players he high-fived with as he told them, "good game!"

 

not too long, aone reached the ginger head boy. he wasn't smiling nor had an expression, though you can still feel the terrifying aura around him. it gave hinata chills, his smile twitched as he came for aone. aone slightly glared at him, causing hinata to blush and look away. aone was scary. hinata gulped. they high-fived and aone's hands felt really warm, and good.

 

it was probably because of the game. the amount of times aone hit the ball hard.

 

soon, the line up finsihed and everyone said their goodbyes and they parted. aone walked over to the benches. fishing for his water bottle in the bag.

 

without saying a single word, aone left to go to the bathroom to atleast cool off.

 

the bathroom was empty.

 

aone went over to a sink and turned the faucet on, splashing the cold water on his face. he bent down, his palms pressed against the edge of the sink. aone looked at himself. he knew he looked terrifyingly calm.

 

the door opened, meaning someone had come in. aone didn't bother to look. the person seemed to have left in an urgent anyways, seeing aone's state probably made the person leave. he could careless.

 

aone didn't know what to do. he was furious. he had mixed feelings. he wanted to show that boy who was probably ten times smaller than him to show who was in charge, who was the dominant. he couldn't believe he let such a small boy defeat him. it was bothering him.

 

aone heard laughter outside. they were familiar.

 

the door opened.

 

"i'll catch up to you guys, you guys can head to the van," that voice. that high-pitched familiar voice.

 

aone stared at him through the mirror. hinata turned around. he squeaked and jump, stumbling backwards causing the door behind him to close. it looked like he wasn't aware of the taller man's presence.

 

hinata shook his head rapidly. he had to look tough and he did- no he tried.

 

hinata gulped as he slowly walked to the other sink, a little farther away from aone. aone didn't break his glare at hinata and hinata felt it even though he was avoiding to look at aone. aone's stares were burning him and made him feel small and a little nervous.

 

hinata took a peak at him, only to see aone's glare even more clearer. hinata quickly looked down at the sink. he felt awkward so he spoke.

 

"u-um... h-hi?" hinata said.

 

no response. hinata almost hissed at it as he played with his fingers. he needed to do something. he needed to go away. hinata turned away, ready to run to one of the bathroom stalls only to get his arm grabbed and get him thrown on the wall.

 

hinata whimpered, his eyes closed shut. he slowly let his left eye take a look. he saw aone walking over to him: aone's big build blocked the light behind him, covering all of hinata's body. his face was dark since he was turned away from the light. hinata didn't know what to do. his heart beated so fast.

 

aone's hands came in contact with the wall, just a few inches away from hinata's head. hinata flinched as he looked away from aone's deadly glare, his face turning really red, he looked like he was ready to cry.

 

"i didn't even do anything yet," aone spoke, his voice was low and a little raspy, probably because he hadn't spoke for a long time, "and you're already going to cry? you even kept flinching and getting jumpy and all. pathetic."

 

hinata gasped, still looking away from aone.

 

aone chuckled and it didn't sound like he was happy, "i haven't even touched you and you're already gasping?"

 

hinata couldn't get any redder. god, what was happening?

 

"you're so small, so fragile, so weak," weak? hinata thought, "yet, i lost to you."

 

hinata finally got the courage to speak, "w-what do you want?" he squeaked a little.

 

aone raised a brow (WAIT PAUSE- LMFAO PLEASE DON'T COME AT HIM I KNOW HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE OKAY SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING IM GONNA GO).

 

"so, you got confidence now? did i tell you to talk?"

 

"w-what-"

 

"i didn't tell you to talk." aone said sternly. hinata's eyes widened as he looked up at him, hinata looked back down at the ground. he didn't know but he was shaking. "it seems like you still aren't getting who's in charge here."

 

hinata looked at him, through his black, thick lashes. his mouth created a small gap. "huh?" he mumbled. it was so low, it's almost as if he didn't even say anything.

 

aone smirked devilishly, "i guess i have to show you who's in charge i guess."

 

hinata's eyes widened as he felt the other's pair of lips smack against his. aone licked hinata's lips causing hinata to gasp, letting aone in his mouth without knowing. hinata's hands pressed against aone's chest. he tried to push him, but he couldn't. aone sucked on his tongue and- and- and it felt... it felt so good. so sinful.

 

my first kiss... hinata thought. it was too late. why did aone do this? why was aone kissing him?

 

i guess i have to show you who's in charge.

 

so that's what he meant by that? hinata didn't know what to do. he was in the middle. hinata couldn't decide. he didn't want to admit it but he likes this... he wants this. so why was he trying to push aone away? what's the reason? did he have a reason why he was pushing aone away?

 

hinata didn't have one. slowly, hinata gave in, gripping on aone's shirt as he shut his eyes closed, just wanting to feel aone's warm tongue fight with his. licking the insides of his mouth.

 

aone grabbed on hinata's thighs pulling them up to his waist and at the same time, hinata had his arms clung to aone's neck.

 

aone pulled away from the kiss, he still had the dark expression, making hinata tremble to his toes. hinata's eyes filled with lust, his cheeks super warm and red. his expression was so sinful. a string of their mixed saliva connected their lips.

 

hinata tried to kiss aone but aone rejected him, causing hinata to whine. aone's brows were raised again.

 

"i see," aone said, "you want to be a bad boy, huh? you still don't know who's in charge?"

 

"take off your shirt," aone commanded.

 

hinata's eyes widened, he looked around. "but w-were in public!"

 

aone went back to the scarily calm expression and hinata knew he was fucked. "you're the definition of a bad boy. i don't like it, kitten."

 

hinata felt so weak at the nickname.

 

"you don't listen. when i say it, i don't want to repeat it. if you're going to make me repeat it then i'm leaving." aone said sternly and seriously.

 

hinata's eyes widened. he didn't want aone to leave him all hot and bothered.

 

"now, do what i just said."

 

hinata nodded and gulped. slowly taking his shirt off. aone watched. there revealed his defined torso, the soft curve of his waist, and his soft skin. hinata threw his shirt on the ground, totally forgetting it was his volleyball uniform. the number 10 showing. hinata and aone didn't notice and could care less.

 

"can we kiss now?" hinata said, not even hesitating or realizing what he just said. he blushed madly as he realized.

 

aone just stared at him and hinata knew what it meant.

 

"s-sorry- ah!" hinata was cut off when aone suddenly kissed his neck. aone sucked on it, hinata slightly gripped on aone's hair. aone licked it and then bit it, hinata's eyes widened, "did- did you just give me a hic-"

 

hinata was cut off with a smack on his ass, he was sure it left a red mark. hinata whimpered, "i tell you when to talk." aone almost yelled.

 

aone continued sucking on hinata's neck.

 

after what felt like forever, aone ordered hinata to take his shorts off. including his boxers. hinata didn't question it since he might make aone lose his cool. aone helped him stay still as he took his shorts off, still on aone. he blushed. now, it was all so clear. hinata's horniness was so obvious. he couldn't look at aone directly, he was so embarrassed.

 

"gorgeous," aone breathed out.

 

the precum dripped against aone's top. hinata realized that he was completely naked while aone was completely clothed. hinata thought it was unfair but he didn't say anything since he didn't want to make aone mad.

 

"look at you," hinata trembled at aone's deep voice, "you look so pathetic, so weak, so sensitive, and so dirty and wet for me."

 

hinata almost moaned.

 

aone held out his index and middle finger, "suck." he told hinata, hinata obeyed.

 

hinata didn't want aone to be upset so he did his best sucking on aone's fingers. he hummed as he did. he bobbed his head a bit as he sucked on aone's fingers and at some point he chokes a little bit. he licked the tip of aone's fingers everytime he reaches the end.

 

not too long, aone took his fingers out. hinata's back arched and he gasped a little when he felt aone's warm, slick finger tip against his hole. he didn't expect this. he was a virgin and innocent after all.

 

aone didn't put his fingers in yet, he was still playing around the outside and hinata had a hard time breathing, his hole kept clenching but he whined whenever didn't feel anything. and then aone slowly put in his middle finger. hinata's hands gripped on aone's broad shoulders.

 

his mouth slightly opened. when aone finally put his whole finger inside hinata, he slowly pulled it out. hinata's toes curled, his eyes slightly rolling. how did this feel so good?

 

aone pushed in again, then pulled out, and that same process repeated. aone gradually fastened his pace.

 

"nngh..." hinata audibly moaned. he couldn't believe it, who was that? hinata didn't have the time to react to the way he reacted to aone's finger when aone put another one in.

 

"ah!" hinata bit his lip. aone just stared at him pushing his fingers in and pulling them out, a little quicker. hinata gripped on his shoulders even more, hinata's fingertips turning white. his head was thrown back as his eyes rolled back, too.

 

hinata clenched around aone's fingers, his whole body shook. he was reacting so sensitively with just aone's two fingers. "nngh..a-aon-ah!" hinata could feel every move aone made inside him. the drag of aone's fingers inside his walls, filling him up. then, hinata's eyes shot up.

 

"AH!" hinata screamed, he tried to stop it but it felt too good. his eyes rolled back his head, drool running down his chin.

 

aone smirked, "found it," he muttered.

 

aone pulled his fingers out, still staring at hinata. hinata whined loudly as he clenched at nothing. hinata looked back at aone, who was staring back at him as he licked the two fingers he used to finger hinata. hinata's eyes widened and blushed, looking away.

 

"w-why'd you stop?" hinata's voice cracked a little.

 

"because," aone spoke, "it's my turn."

 

hinata looked at him with confusion.

 

"on your knees, kitten," aone commanded. hinata obeyed and blushed at the nickname again. "take off my shorts and suck."

 

hinata's eyes widened, "i-i don't know-"

 

"you don't know? then what the hell did you do to my fingers earlier?" hinata blushed.

 

"s-sorry-"

 

"shut up and suck."

 

hinata nodded and did what aone had said. hinata blushed even more when he saw how big aone was. he kind of wondered how it would work for both of them, he was kind of scared, too. hinata didn't bother and licked the tip of aone's cock.

 

hinata looked up at aone through his lashes, seeing if aone liked that but he only saw aone's eyes filled with lust looking back at him. hinata looked away and looked back at aone's.

 

hinata held aone's cock with two of his hands, he couldn't fully wrap his hand on it. hinata started to suck and lick the tip, playing with slit. aone groaned, "spit on it to make it slippery."

 

hinata nodded and obeyed. he spread the slippery substance around aone's cock, aone hummed. hinata then continued sucking on aone.

 

"is this all you could do?"

 

hinata's eyes widened and he stopped for a bit.

 

is this all you could do?

 

is this all you could do?

 

is this all you could do?

 

he felt insulted. he glared up at aone who was smirking. hinata looked back at his cock. he slid his mouth on aone's cock, slowly consuming aone. aone groaned and his cock twitched. hinata felt as if he couldn't swallow anymore.

 

is this all you could do?

 

hinata's eyes widened and he frowned again. no. he can do more than this. he wanted to show aone what he can do. aone's brow rose as he felt hinata still pushing further down. hinata choked but he could care less since he successfully swallowed his whole fucking dick.

 

aone stared at him in awe. hinata took his mouth off of aone and aone groaned. hinata started bobbing his head slowly, choking most of the time and crying everytime he choked.

 

"you don't have to-" aone was cut off with hinata's glare. hinata shook his head and continued sucking.

 

hinata started playing with the tip, again licking the slit. "argh..." aone groaned.

 

hinata sucked aone's cock as he hummed around it, putting vibrations on aone's dick. his mouth and aone's dick were so slippery and wet and warm. hinata felt so good even though he wasn't the one getting the pleasure. he could do this all day.

 

aone grabbed a handful of hinata's hair and pushed him back, "stop."

 

"w-why?" hinata's voice was hoarse. drool was dripping on his cheeks and mouth, red painted against his cheeks, his eyes gave an innocent look. if aone could, he would've tattooed this face of hinata on his forehead.

 

aone ignored hinata's question, "who's in charge?"

 

hinata mindlessly said, "you."

 

"who?"

 

"aone."

 

"good boy." aone smirked and picked up hinata effortlessly, putting him in their familiar position. hinata clung his arms around aone's neck again, he locked his ankles together to help aone hold him up. "and good boys get rewards."

 

aone slowly put in his cock without warning. hinata's eyes widened as his gripped on aone's shoulders, gritting his teeth together. hinata's tears started to spill. "shhh, it'll feel better later, kitten."

 

"i-it hurts," hinata's voice was small and low.

 

aone kissed hinata to distract him from the pain. there they fought with their tongues again. hinata's tears were still spilling as they kissed. aone successfully put his whole into hinata, aone pulled away and hinata whined because of it.

 

"tell me when to move, okay kitten?" aone's deep voice made hinata's legs melt and feel like jelly.

 

hinata nodded and they continued to kiss for a while. hinata pulled away, "i think i'm r-ready."

 

"are you sure?"

 

hinata nodded. aone slowly pulled out and hinata sighed. aone pushed back in making hinata's toes curl, "oh!"

 

aone slowly pushed in and out.

 

aone's dick twitched as he heard hinata whimper. then he fastened his pace a little. hinata bounced up and down. "a-agh... i-it's so dee-hee-p nngh..."

 

hinata tried to stop his moaning and whimpers but he couldn't everytime he tried to stop it got even more difficult. plus with this position, it's hard for aone to avoid hitting hinata's prostate.

 

hinata felt so weak and he started crying again because of this ecstasy. he scratched aone's back.

 

aone growled and fastened the pace, "you're so fucking tight, kitten. clenching around me so perfectly. you're mine now."

 

"AH! aone!" aone pushed him against the wall and started an even more brutal, inhuman pace and hinata swore he was starting to see stars, he gripped on aone's hair as if there was no tomorrow. his eyes rolled to the back of his head, screaming and forgetting that they were in a public bathroom.

 

the only thing you could hear were hinata's screams and whimpers, aone's balls slapping against hinata's ass, and the wetness of hinata's hole.

 

"i-i'm guh-gon-ahnna c-c-cum nngh! AH!"

 

"do it with me, kitten. argh- do it for me, kitten." aone said, gripping on hinata's hips, sweat dripping.

 

hinata's tears were rolling down his cheeks with his drool. screaming aone's name as aone growled, they were both chasing for their release. hinata felt so on edge, he felt so so good and fucked out.

 

hinata screamed aone's name for the last time and at the same time aone groaned as they felt their release, the warm liquid coming out of hinata's ass and his small cock. aone rode their orgasm out and stopped. their chest rose up and down catching for their breaths.

 

hinata leaned in and smooched his face on aone's neck, breathing on it. he felt somewhat safe and not too long, he drifted off to sleep.

 

-

 

"what the hell is that shorty taking so long?!" ryunosuke whined almost crying at boredom.

 

daichi took a deep breath, slowly getting his cool off, "kageyama, can you go look for him?"

 

tobio nodded and emotionlessly stood up and walked out of the bus only to stop and back off a little when he saw aone. the only thing that was off was he was carrying a hinata sleeping peacefully against aone's chest.

 

the karasuno team saw aone and they quickly got off the mini bus. tanaka pointed at him and gave him his 'scary' look, "what the hell did you do to our hinata, huh? huh? HUH?-"

 

daichi smacked tanaka's head and smiled at aone, "may we ask what happened to hinata?"

 

"i found him in the bathroom laying on the floor. he must've slipped and passed out," aone explained.

 

everyone sighed and nodded, "thank you for taking him to us, we were starting to worry-" daichi was cut off by tanaka.

 

"or maybe you knocked him out because you were so salty about losing, huh? huh? HUH?"

 

nishinoya nodded, "right! right! you want to fight? then come fight-" nishinoya was cut off when kiyoko smacked tanaka's and nishinoya's head.

 

"you both get back in the bus," kiyoko looked at aone who was expressionless, just like her, and said, "thank you for bringing him to us." kiyoko turned to asahi, "can you carry hinata to the bus?"

 

asahi nodded and aone passed hinata to asahi. asahi uncomfortably looked at aone and looked away. tobio went to get hinata's bag from aone and without a single word, they got in the mini bus and drove off.

 

bonus!

 

*hinata unpacking his bag*

 

"huh? what is this?"

 

hinata found a piece of index card with a phone number written on it.

 

" xxx-xxx-xxxx -a.t. "

 

hinata's eyes widened. he knew what it was for and he blushed. someone gave him their number.

 

a.t.?

 

who could... that be?

 

there was only one person that possibly gave him their number and hinata blushed even more as he remembered.

 

aone takanobu.


End file.
